


Trust/Trussed

by whichclothes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichclothes/pseuds/whichclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This was my entry for the drabble challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/vamp_land/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/vamp_land/"><strong>vamp_land</strong></a> , based on the prompt "Trust." </p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust/Trussed

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[spike/xander](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/tag/spike%2Fxander), [trussed](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/tag/trussed)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Trust/Trussed  
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not Joss  
**Summary:** This was my entry for the drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/vamp_land/profile)[**vamp_land**](http://community.livejournal.com/vamp_land/) , based on the prompt "Trust." 

  


_   
**Trust/Trussed (1/1)**   
_

**  
Trust/Trussed  
**

 

Xander tried to shout as a vampire flung itself at him, toppling him backward onto the mattress. But he didn’t have enough air left in his lungs to speak, and before he could manage to inhale more, the vampire had used its super speed to tie his wrists and ankles securely to the bedposts. A split second later and Xander was naked, his work clothes torn to shreds and flung onto the floor.

Finally he managed to form words. “What the hell?!”

Spike looked down at him smugly. He was as bare as Xander, pale skin gleaming in the candlelight. “Happy now, pet?”

“Happy?” Xander sputtered. “I’m tied to the goddamn _bed_. I feel like I’m in a bad vampire porn flick.”

Spike’s smirk disappeared and his shoulders sagged. “Oh. Sorry.” He reached over to untie Xander’s left foot.

“What’s with the bondage games, Spike?” A terrible thought struck Xander. “Our more or less vanilla even if it is gay man on vamp sex life isn’t boring you, is it?”

Spike stroked Xander’s right calf before freeing that leg, too. “No. I reckoned it might be boring you, though.”

That response made Xander blink in shock. “Why the hell would you think that?”

Spike sat on the side of the bed, leaving Xander’s hands still bound, and looked unhappily down at his own hands, which twisted together in his lap. “Yesterday. I asked if you were happy with…with us. And you said you would be if I trussed you.” He waved vaguely at a rope. “Thought you fancied more spice in bed.”

Xander frowned at Spike in confusion, until realization dawned. Then he couldn’t help it. A whoop of laughter escaped, and another, and soon he was laughing so hard his eye was tearing. He stopped when he noticed Spike glaring at him. “Didn’t know it was such a joke,” the wounded vampire muttered.

Xander cleared his throat. “Trust, Spike. I said I wanted you to _trust_ me. To allow me to come with you on patrol and to not act like I’m some kind of fragile china doll who’ll fall part if a demon looks at me cross-eyed.”

It was Spike’s turn to blink, and then the tension eased from his body. “But you are fragile, Xander. You’re so…mortal. I couldn’t bear it if—”

“I’ll be fine. I always am. And I trust you to dust the bad guys before they get to me, okay?”

Spike nodded and smiled a little and reached over to untie Xander’s wrist.

“Wait!” Xander said.

Spike paused. “What?”

“Well, now that you’ve got me naked and tied up and all…I’d hate for all that effort to go to waste.” Xander wiggled his eyebrows.

Spike grinned back and pounced.

 

 

 


End file.
